Grave Robbing Isn't Illegal If It's Your Body
by KeepCalmAndCallTheDoctor
Summary: Yeah sure Ophelia's life has been weird. The amnesia and the strange bracelet, but other than that she was normal or so she thought... What will happen to her in maths that will forever change her life? Read on to find out! Minor swearing, usual pairings.
1. Maths made interesting

Grave robbing isn't illegal if it's your body...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko, if I did it would never be LIVE ACTION! But at least I own Ophelia, Leticia, Jordan and Lucas!

I was sitting in maths gossiping about nothing much with Lucas and Jordan. Leticia sat next to me laughing as the boys say something stupid. We were in the computer lab, the one with the enormous supercomputer in it. Nobody knew why it was here though; they just didn't have the guys to go searching on it so our principal had just used it to power the computers.

Looking around the room to see if anyone was looking at me, I put my arm on the desk and pull my pen out. I aimed it at the side of the bracelet that had tormented me for so long. Everyone knew the story, back about six months ago, just before my amnesia kicked in. I was found in the woods just near the local hospital, no one has ever said how or why. The only thing they found with me was this bracelet. When the nurses and doctors tried to get it off they couldn't. Like it was fused to my wrist. They didn't know that it held a terrible secret.

Forgetting about the bracelet, I break away from the conversation and look out of the window. Outside were two kids, the thing that caught my eye was the fact they weren't wearing uniforms. One had his hair up straight like it was gelled that way; his most defining feature was his clothes. More like costume actually. He looked like a giant purple cat. His friend or partner was wearing a pink body suit, she looked really really familiar. I just couldn't place her though. Maybe I knew her before my amnesia...

They look around before they look at the computer lab. It looked like they were talking to someone. This was gonna be interesting. "Sir? May I please be excused to the bathroom?" Leticia says from next to me. Perfect. He nods and Leticia and I get up. I chance one more look to see the kids heading our way. We get to the door and I exit first. "I'll be with you in a moment Leticia I just wanna see something..." I trail off as the two kids round the corner and spot us. They stood there and just stared at me. "Ugh... Can I help you two?" I ask as I look at them intently, damn they were familiar! "Ophelia? Is it really you?" the pink haired girl asks bewildered at the sight of me. I nod slowly, unsure if that's what I was meant to do. Before I could think the pink haired girl had me in a tight hug. Shocked I take a step back, "ohkay... did I just win the lottery or something?" I ask tentatively. She takes a step back from me, "it's us Ophelia. You know Aelita and Odd?" the boy presumably Odd walks up to me. "You don't remember do you?" Well obviously by the blank look on my face.

Something brown appears behind them. It looked like an enormous mechanical cockroach. They follow my line of sight and stop dead. "Laser arrow!" the boy called Odd raised his arm and something flashed, causing the thing to blow up. I step away from them again, "who are you people?" I ask nervously. Before they could answer Aelita spots the bracelet. "No way, Odd look! She's still energized!" having no idea what that meant I realise that Leticia was nowhere to be seen. She must have gone to the toilets.

Then all of a sudden something jumped on my from behind. It was Leticia, "what the hell are you doing?" I yell at her but I don't get a response. She growls and it sounds absolutely inhuman. "Not again!" I growl as I swing around quickly and she flies off and lands in a crouch, in her eyes some sort of symbol was visible. The brown thing that had came up to me and the other kids, Odd and Aelita, seemed too had multiplied and were starting to appear next to Leticia.

The two kids had their weapons aimed at the creatures but not the girl. Aelita had some sort of pink energy fields in her hands. These kids were weird. But so was I. I wave my hand over the bracelet and the changes started immediately. The body suit flowed across my skin and my hair came out of its plait, weaving itself into a tight fishtail. Then my katanas formed on my back. Without a second thought I grab the hilts and slid them out of their scabbards with a soft click. Leticia snarled and I smiled, "come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." the cockroaches start firing their lasers and Leticia springs at me. She flickers like a distorted image before landing in the space I was occupying only seconds before. "Awwww... Diddums you missed." I was taunting her now. I skip to the right towards Aelita and Odd as they fought the Kankrelats... The word drifted in from the back of my mind. From my amnesia clouded memories.

Something hits me and I fly backwards across the undercover area next to my classroom. Hitting the side of a bench painfully. "HOLY FEZ!" I say loudly enough for the Odd kid to look at me, "Fez?" I nod to in pain to answer. A laser hits him and something weird happens. Electricity type energy crackles around the wounded area. How strange. A flurry of movement catches my eye and I lunge to my feet as Leticia crashes into the bench. "Not as quick huh? By now I'd be down and out, why aren't you attacking as hard and fast as usual? I was looking forward to an actual fight." I say and pout. I held my thin swords at my sides tightly. She doesn't move and the noises I had heard before had stopped. I slow my breathing down and look at my blue clad feet before turning. I turn slowly and look up to see Odd leaning on a concrete pillar while Aelita stood with her hands on her hips. The thanks I get for saving their arses, I think bitterly as I slid my katanas back into their scabbards. "So you've been here the entire time huh?" The purple cat says from his perch on the pillar.

I give him a look, "what do you mean? This is where I live!" the two of them share a glance and Aelita turns away from me reluctantly. She presses something in her ear. "Slight problem Jeremy. We can't get to the computer, it's in the middle of a classroom and well we have another one, you could call her a problem but I would call her-" I miss the last bit of what she was saying as she paced out of earshot. I sigh and turn to Leticia as she laid there completely out of it. I wave my hand over my bracelet and walk over to her. I roll her to her side and check her eyes to see if the symbol was gone. Pulling back her eyelid it was gone thank goodness. I let the lid close and put her into a somewhat recovery position. I get up from my kneel and turn towards my classroom. Odd watched all the while, I give him the 'thanks for helping' sarcastic look and he doesn't respond as I put on a worried expression and head over to my classroom. I needed to get Leticia some medical attention ASAP.

I brush past where Odd leant and continued to the classroom. I keep the worried expression and took a step back before crashing into the classroom. "Sir! Leticia just passed out!" immediately he jumps to his feet and rushes to the door and past me to where Leticia laid motionless. The class jump out of their seats and follow. Before I could move Odd crashes into me and Aelita follows behind him closing the door and locking it. Odd had knocked me into the ground and had his knees digging into my chest uncomfortably. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKING DOING?" I yell and look at them both. Odd stares intently into my eyes but somehow they now looked sad and sincere. Like he was trying to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't even look at me for some unfathomable reason. Wait. Oh shit were they gonna kill me? Is that why she wasn't gonna look at me? My eyes widen and I start to struggle even harder. Aelita starts talking again, "is that all Jeremy? Nothing else? But what if it doesn't- ok I trust you." she presses her ear again and turns to me. I stare at her with wide eyes. She was going to kill me, they wouldn't even let me stand and fight. These kids were even my age, how could they do this? I look between Odd and Aelita. Suddenly Odd grabs my arm. The one with the bracelet, he looks at Aelita and she nods. He taps my bracelet and once again the blue body suit flows across my skin. My blue hair unravels again and remakes itself into a fishtail braid. My scabbards form and then my swords, making my position even more uncomfortable than before. "Come on Jeremy!" Odd yells and I hear a banging on the classroom door. "HELP!" I try but something weird was happening. "Ophelia! Open the damn door!" it was Lucas yelling. But the sounds were fading and the world around me blurred into a mix of moving colours until it just turned black.

For about three seconds.

A/N Ok so what did ya think? Flames are sometimes accepted only if they are helpful vicious flames will be used to make s'mores for nice reviewers! Thanks for reading!


	2. Where the hell am I!

**Hi goooiiiizzzzz! It's me again! Just thought I'd pop by and say hi before you started reading… So what do ya think so far? Well anyways, I'm off! Enjoy!**

**P.S Heres the disclaimer... I don't own any of the Code Lyoko characters cuz you know; there'd be more series and no live action cuz I know that Odd would look awful... which isn't fair...**

My eyes flicker and immediately I start to struggle. I couldn't do anything as I tried to get up or at least move. I was strapped into a weird seat thing and I was looking out of a window at what seemed to be an enormous forest. Where ever I was I was up really high. Then I realised I wasn't breathing. Yup, definitely dead. But where was I? Maybe some sort of limbo. Hmmm. Suddenly the room lurches and moves away from the forest area and down towards an ocean looking place that was below the trees. The room moves faster and with some sort of mechanical noise something metallic comes into view. Was I on some sort of spaceship? Like from star wars or doctor who? Suddenly with another lurch the ship or whatever lunges forwards and hits the water. I gasp and then cover my mouth. Making any sort of sound felt like it was completely forbidden. Or maybe it was just weird to break the silence. I peer out of the window and see that I was travelling in some sort of underwater network of... I had no idea.

The trip took about two minutes, from my perch I had no idea what was happening or where exactly I was going. I sigh quietly; I seemed to be taking this really well for the fact that I was dead, in some sort of alien limbo... And wearing my weird body suit. "What the…?" I whisper as I look down at myself for the first time. My skin didn't look real. It looked kinda… again I had no idea. The small capsule room thing starts to shake a little and I look out the window to see I had entered another world. Place. Whatever. 'Sector' the word slipped past the amnesia barrier like the other word, the name for the mechanical cockroach. Huh, weird. I had entered a desert area and whatever I was in had stopped. "Energize." the word just came from nowhere and scared the living shit out of me. Before I could think I was standing out in the middle of the desert below what seemed to be a freaking enormous spaceship. I jump back from it and start to run backwards away from it. Just in case it had lasers and it was gonna shoot me. It shoots up into the air oblivious to me and flies away. How weird. I turn back to where I was and start to walk. I slide my katanas out of their scabbards and to pass the time I throw them up and down like a circus performer. An idea pops into my head and I grin. I start to run then sprint, without thinking I throw my swords into the air, "HIYAH!" I yell and the swords swing through the air. Whoa that was so weird. I was not going to do that at all. I just wanted to see how far and fast I could run since I couldn't breathe. I look at the ground and hear a noise I look up to see my swords swing back to me. With a well practiced manoeuvre I jump into the air, grab them and do a flip before landing it. Yes the move was great and it looked like I had practiced it for ages but I had never done that in my whole life. I furrow my brow, how strange but eh? What of it? I'm dead and in some sort of limbo I think that should be some sort of side effect.

I flick my swords like I was fighting someone and somehow I get my fingers tangled and I hit my elbow, "Agh, shit!" I swear as I check for damage. The pain had now changed to a dull throb then nothing. Again, eh.

I wonder around for god only knows how long before seeing a really comfy rock to sit on. Next to it however was some sort of weird tower. It didn't have a door though which was really weird. Forgetting about the rock I slip my katanas back in their scabbards and walk over to the tower. I had passed two of these but hadn't really paid attention to them though. I walk around it and then come back to the front or whatever it was. I press my hand on it, fully expecting it to just rest on the outside but instead I goes right through and I fall in after it. A weird feeling rushes through my body almost as I was being rejuvenated or something and then I realise I was falling. Head first into some sort of tunnel with codes running through it. As suddenly as I had entered the tower and fallen I was landing upright on a platform. I look around confused and turn to the coded wall behind me. I walk over to it and press my hand on it and once again it goes through but I ready myself and only stumble a bit.

I look around and see I was in some sort of ice sector. Like Antarctica. Where ever I was, I was definitely not on earth. This sucked a lot. The weird thing was that I felt no heat or from where I was now, no cold. I give the area around me a once over before sighing indignantly. I couldn't be bothered exploring because I was probably going to be here for all eternity. Right? I plop down onto the ground and cross my legs. I try to recall one of my favourite songs and Astronaut appears front and foremost. Oh, that's just freaking lovely.

"Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In this search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?

'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
Can I please come down?"

I could only remember that much but it was enough. I sigh but stop halfway when I hear a weird mechanical noise. I look up from my position and see a large red crabby thing; on top of its 'shell' was the same symbol as in Leticia's eye and on the Kankrelats. It starts to charge some sort of laser and it locks onto me. Oh goodie! A demon that's gonna be attacking me for all eternity. I shoots at me and hits the ground near my right foot. I jump to my feet. "OH IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY FREAKING KONG!" I yell it like it was my battle cry and charge forwards. It shoots at me multiple times before landing one on my hip. Shit. That. Hurt. Like. Hell. I drop to my knee and once again the pain subsides. I raise my head and grin at the crabby thing. It starts to move around trying to get a better shot at me. I lunge up quicker than what I originally though and jump straight into the air. I land on the things back and study the large insignia while the crab rocked around like a bull. The sign looked like a target, so, shrugging my shoulders I slip my swords out of their scabbards and plunge them into the picture. "HAHA SUCK IT UP MR CRAB! I OWNED YOUR SEAFOOD BEEEEEEEHIND! SPONGEBOB FOR LIFE!" I yell like a cowboy, purely elated as I pull the swords out, I run to the edge of the crab and jump, flipping gracefully I land it with a skid on the slippery ground.

I turn to see the crab explode and reveal a group of four people. "HOLY MOTHER OF FEZZING TNETENNBAS!" I say but cover my mouth. I instantly recognize Odd and Aelita. Those scoundrels. They were probably Satan's lackeys. But the other two I had never seen in my life. One looked like he had the same weapons as me but he had some sort of skin tight get up like the rest of them. He had brown hair and some sort of long bandana wrapped around his head. Next to him stood a girl a bit older than the rest of them. In her hands she held two glowing fans. She wore a black costume with strange looking sleeves. The two of them stare at me in astonishment while Odd looks at the ground and Aelita looks anywhere but me. "How?" the boy asks dragging his gaze away from me to see the two of them not looking at me. "Oh geez, really?" he sighs. Odd nods and the boy shakes his head. "Look, Ulrich it was the only way. If we told her straight out she would have run or something." mkay he made a very valid point there. No denying it and anyways now I knew the other guys name. It was Ulrich. Only one person was looking at me and it was the other girl. While these kids bickered I'd make my escape. The tower was right behind me. The girl looks at Ulrich for a split second just the right amount of time to get the hell out of here. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! ODDS RIGHT! I WOULD RUN AND I WIIILLLL!" I yell really loudly and moon walk backwards. I feel the tower, pass through it and step onto the platform. Without another thought I jump. I follow the 'data tunnel' and step onto another platform. I turn to the longest arm of the floor and run across it and out into another sector. It looked exactly the same as the one from the very start but this one was bigger with a lot more trees. Up ahead I see some sort of cover which was made by a really large tree. I was almost like a room. Except there were four enormous entries. I shrug and run straight for it.

Back in the ice sector...

"dammit! She's gone!" Ulrich says annoyed. Aelita looked at the tower, "It's a way tower, she could be anywhere."

"she's in the forest sector guys." Jeremy joins in the conversation. "Do you want us to bring her in?" Odd asks sullenly. "no." they all look at each other. "Why? It'd be cruel leaving her here with XANA!" Ulrich says outraged. "I don't have her DNA codes in the supercomputer anymore. She needs to be devirtualised for the codes to reactivate. And no you can't devirtualise her, XANA has to. I'm bringing you in now and I'll explain it to you completely."

Back in the forest sector...

I walk into the tree thing and notice an island hanging in mid air to my left. Hmmm... How would I get there? I shrug to myself and sit down in the centre of the cavern. Making sure to keep a watchful eye on the tower. I roll my eyes and flop onto the ground so I was looking at the top of the roots. Why should I care if they came back? I don't answer myself and let my mind wonder. My eyes droop and I realise that my internal clock was at about 10pm at night. I yawn and let my eyelids droop and close.

At the supercomputer...

"Ok right. This time I actually understand you now Jeremy." Yumi says as they all walk into the elevator and head up. Three minutes later they were walking along the bridge in silence. "I'll keep my laptop with me all day so we'll know if and when she gets devirtualised. But for now we better hurry up and get to class which starts," he looks at his watch. "Five minutes ago." they start to run along the bridge but end up sprinting madly to their classes.

It had felt like only five minutes since I had entered this weird nightmare world but knowing how accurate my body clock was it was probably five or six hours. More or less. I awake to some sort of strange noise, great another thing out to get me. I jump to my feet and look around for the source of the noise. Near the tower now sat a weird shaped, giant black ball. Hmm, looked like it was guarding the tower. I stalk over to a tree near it and look at it closely. I take a single step from out behind the tree and the monster sprung to life. Crud. It starts absorbing bright red charges into the target which was located inside of the out black shell. If it was like the last one it would only shoot and teeny weenie laser that would hurt you for a couple of seconds. Oh how I was wrong. I shoots the biggest freaking laser possible at me. It was so fast I had no time to react let alone move. It hits me full on and this time I felt absolutely nothing. Then I blacked out.

I hear a noise that resembled a machine powering down. I open my eyes and harsh light hits me from every angle. "NUGH!" I yell/grunt/groan and close my eyes only to open them again. Shizz and CUPCAKES. I was somewhere else again. I look up as the compartment's doors hiss open and reveal a room. I jump to my feet thinking I was still in that weird world. I reach back for my katanas and feel nothing but a few stray hairs. HUH? I look at myself and see my clothes had changed a-freaking-gain. But this time no bracelet. WOOOHOOO NO BRACELET OHEMGEEE! I literally have a party there and then but quickly realize I shouldn't since there was what looked to be a security camera. "Oh monkey balls!" I cuss involuntarily as I look around the room for a way out, then I actually realize two things:

1. My clothes were different. I had my uniform on still but you know what? It was cool to finally have human clothes on again. Did I mention how COOL it was? Well it was. Very.

2. There was an elevator. This was kinda cool but not as good as my clothes. Did I mention I had some converse sneakers on? AND I STILL HAD VIBRANT BLUE HAIR? This was AWESOME.

I sprint to the elevator and press the only button which turned out to be a big red one. Like the ones you use to blow something up wi- DID I JUST PRESS A BUTTON THAT WOULD KILL ME? I SWEAR TO GOD IF AELITA AND BLOODY CAT BOY ODD HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! I sigh with relief as the elevator moves up a floor and reveals a really big supercomputer. Cool. My Little Ponies were better though. I press the button and head upward again and this time it reaches the top of the shaft and reveals a factory floor and to my right was some sort of broken staircase. Ropes hung next to it which meant only one thing. MONKEY TIME! I make a monkey noise before running for the closest rope and jumping on it. I shimmy up it so fast my pet rock would be proud. Oh god I missed Sherbie... He was a good rock. I reach the top and walk forwards across a bridge then into a forest. I keep walking and somehow end up at some sort of school. Huh. I wonder over to one of the closest buildings and take a glance around the place. Pretty nice. I grin goofily, where ever I was I needed to talk to someone and now I'm pretty sure I wasn't dead. Maybe I was in a coma and had just woken up here. Hmmm, OH THE POSSIBILITIES! As I was deep in a thought coma when a voice yells at someone. I snap out of my spell and look at the person who had yelled, he seemed to e coming up to me. Ooooh he was yelling at meeeee. Duh! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS MISS-" he stops and looks at me. A flash of recognition passes through his eyes and then it was gone. He shakes his head and looks at me closely. "Who are you? You're not from Kadic are you?" I shake my head, "well that's... I have no idea. Who are you and where am I?" A strange buzzing noise starts in my head. First my left ear then my right. At first it was pleasant then it started to get louder and louder. It wasn't pleasant either it hurt. So so bad. The man was talking to me but I couldn't hear him over the noise. Suddenly it all stopped. No noise nothing. And then I dropped to the ground dead.

**Ok me again, bonus points if anyone can find a Doctor Who and The IT Crowd reference in the chapter! Please review/PM/add to your library/ any of that! You know you want to press the button and write something that'll help me continue!**


End file.
